A New Threat
by Brookie66
Summary: After Avengers, Loki was taken to Asgard to answer for his crimes on Midgard and everthing was fine. But then Thor comes down to Midgard and tell The Avengers that Loki has broken out and is on the hunt for a girl name Rose Pierce. Time is going fast and The Avengers need to find the girl before Loki or a new war will break out even worst then New York.


Chapter 1: The Breakout Part 1

Loki and Thor were flying very fast through the Bi-Frost, heading back to their native home of Asgard. Once they got there, Thor landed perfectly on his feet and as for Loki; he landed on his back and said, standing up in pain "Why do I always get the bad landing?" and Thor said, laughing "Well, maybe it's karma for doing bad things to Midgard" and Loki just rolled his eyes and started walking.

Loki didn't look around Asgard and didn't try to break out of his restraints because he knew it was useless, when they were walking through the halls of Asgard, all the Asgardians were looking at Loki while some were whispering things. Thor gave them dirty looks and all of the Asgardians went back to what they were doing.

They were at the big, shiny, golden door of the Throne Room and Thor knocked on it and said "Thor Odinson, bringing Loki Laufeyson for his trial" and the doors swung open and the two adopted brothers walked in. The judges of the courtroom were all staring at Loki like a cat stalking its prey. "It's okay Loki, I'm right here" Thor said because he knew that Loki was a little scared about what might happen to him.

Loki looks at his brother and nodded then said "Thank you, I'm so sorry about what happened and I will do anything to redeem myself" and Thor pulled his brother close to him and gave him a strong hug and hushed him while saying "Loki, I promise that you will be given a fair trial". Odin stood up from his throne and looked down at his adoptive son and said "As some of you might know, Loki is not my son and I have raised him from a baby. I found Loki in the Jotunheim kingdom which belongs to his biological father, Laufey and Loki is the true heir to the throne of Jotunheim" and one of the judge's stood up from the podium and said "Yes this is true and Loki Laufeyson will do Asgardian justice" and sat back down.

Thor said "I know my younger adoptive brother has done bad but before you give him punishment, please listen to his story", Loki looked up at the judges and his adoptive father and he started to tell his story "The story begins after I fell off the Bi-Frost, I was falling through space until finally I landed on a crater and I woke up a couple hours later in chains and stripped from my armor. I had cuts and bruises on my body, I thought I was being left for dead but that was until this purple creature came in and showed me this blue cube called The Tesseract and he said "I'm Thanos and this is my deal for you, I will get you out of here but on one condition, you are sent to Earth and your mission is to rule over the human race" and I said "Yes" because I rather do that then die. I was controlled and I didn't know what I was doing".

Frigga, Loki's adoptive mother stood up from her seat and said "Loki should get a medium punishment, Odin. He was controlled for Valhalla's sake" and Odin said "Yes a medium punishment it is, Loki is allowed to walk around Asgard but he must be back at his room before midnight, are we clear?" and Loki got down on one knee and said "Yes Odin, we are very clear". They let Loki walk out of there and Odin asked Thor to keep a close eye on him.

_Finally, I can do what I want for bloody once,_ Loki thought as he walked down to his chamber and was nearly there when Thor stopped him and said "Loki, don't do anything foolish" and Loki just laughed and walked away. _My brother is so pathetic and "Don't do anything foolish" shit, I'm Loki for god sake and I do anything I please_, Loki thought angrily at being treated like he was a child. Loki was finally at his room and opened the door with the flick of his wrist, Loki entered and walked over to king bed with his emerald blankets and he felt like he was away in a dreamy land. When he was about to lie down, he bolted right up again and said "Something doesn't feel right" and started to walk cautiously around his chamber. He heard a creak come from behind him and ran towards it and tackled it with all of his strength. 

Loki dragged the thing to his bed and used his magic to conjure a magical rope to tie the things arms and legs to each of the bedpost. "Who are you and what do you want?" Loki said, walking around the bed like a cat stalking its prey, "I am a messenger for Thanos" the thing said and Loki asked "What's the message?" and the messenger answered "There is a girl on Midgard and she is very powerful and Thanos wants you to collect her for him. If you don't do this, he will destroy everything you love".

Loki rolled his eyes and said "I don't love anyone and no one loves me" and the Messenger said "Your adoptive mother loves you" and Loki stands still as a wall and said "I will do it and if you dare hurt my mother, I will kill you painfully and slowly". I flicked my wrist clockwise to the right and the magical rope disappeared from the messenger and in a puff of smoke, the messenger was gone.

Loki lied down on the bed and let out a sigh, _why does trouble always find me,_ Loki thought and he started to drift into a peaceful slumber.

_To be continued…_


End file.
